


Zoology

by Macx



Series: Denuo [31]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoology

It had been a good idea, Grissom thought as he watched Nick Stokes, his lover of three years now, walk among the large cages and displays, eyes alive with something Grissom was hard pressed to describe. He seemed to glow with life, with an inner energy, the older man had seen it the very first day he had met the criminalist. Back then he had rationalized his decision to hire Nick for the Las Vegas Criminalistics Bureau with what his references had told the supervisor. His achievements, his grades, his recommendations. Today he knew that among all the glowing praise for one Nick Stokes, nothing had convinced him more than the sheer life this man spread around him.  
Nick could be as serious as the next person, but once released, his wonderful smile, his sparkle, and his sheer personality swept Grissom away.  
And this man loved him.  
Had loved him for three years.  
Would continue to love him.  
It amazed him still and even today he was looking for the other shoe, waiting for it to drop.  
It had never come.  
It would never come, Nick had told him time and again.  
Nick stopped in front of a huge birdcage, watching the rare specimen.  
"That's a Socorro Dove," he said excitedly. "Zenaida graysoni. It was formerly a common ground-dwelling frugivore in forests especially above 500 meters on Socorro in the Revillagigedo Islands, Mexico. The population has severely declined and it's listed as 'critical' in the wild. Its decline is attributed to predation by cats, which became established in the 1950s, and perhaps to sheep, which have grazed out the understorey. Over 200 birds are held captive in the US and Europe, and eradications and reintroduction are being planned."  
It was like watching himself, Grissom mused. Only with birds. And it had to be like listening to himself – with birds. Nick loved ornithology and sometimes Grissom wondered, why he had never pursued this particular field of study.  
Joining his lover and partner, he noticed the open smile, the simple pleasure this visit to the new bird exhibit of the San Diego Zoo, evoked in Nick.  
He remembered Nick's past bird references, like the 'night of the pifflings'. Even now, amusement raced through Grissom at the memory of Nick's explanation of their 'fight night' and the comparison to how young puffins were drawn to city lights. His complaints that everyone listened to Grissom spouting bug references and nodding seriously, but whenever Nick mentioned birds, they teased him about watching too much TV had been almost comical. Nick knew what he was talking about, but he wasn't one of the top leading entomologists by the name of Grissom in the country, so people tended to just shake their heads.  
"Why did you never go into ornithology?" Grissom asked softly.  
No time like the present, he decided. Ask now. It's the best setting.  
"I don't know. It was always a hobby." Nick shrugged. "And with my parents in law enforcement, the whole family more or less followed into their footsteps. One of my sisters is a lawyer, another went into military law, the next became a police officer, and so on. In a way, they dragged me with them." Another shrug.  
"So you kept it a hobby?"  
"Yep. I doubt there's much use for an ornithologist in criminalists." He flashed his lover a dimpled grin. "Not like we need birds to date a corpse like we use your maggots."  
"They aren't mine," Grissom automatically replied. "And Forensic Zoology is a wide field. Entomology was derived from it. Early criminalists didn't even see it as a separate field of study."  
Nick wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and leaned in for a quick hug and kiss. "I know, I know. But I love what I do. I enjoy my work and I never regretted any of my decisions."  
Grissom knew it. He saw it every day.  
They separated and walked along the rows and rows of still exhibits, reading the explanations on mounting boards or cards inside the display cases.  
It was a lazy day due to the fact that the weather had changed all of a sudden, bringing with it rain and wind. Many zoo visitors had sought shelter in the animal houses or the restaurants, while only a few brave souls still strolled around.  
The bird exhibit was partially covered and both men had decided to stay here, wait until the worst of the rain was over. Fat drops were still beating against the see-through walls and roof and to Grissom it looked like it wouldn't let up any time soon. He heard complaining children in another section, one that was completely walled off and warmer than where they were.  
Walking through the maze of display cases, they finally arrived in a very much empty section that was separated from the corridor by palm trees and bushes. Nick smiled as he recognized the birds in the cages, rattling off their names to Grissom's amusement. They found a sitting space, made out of a rough hewn log, underneath the transparent roof.  
Settling down, they listened to the bird calls while outside, the world consisted of torrents of rain. Grissom placed a hand on his lover's thigh. Nick, who was reclining against the bench, shot him a lazy, happy smile. Gil's hand drew gentle patterns over the denim-clad thigh.  
"Thanks," Nick murmured.  
"What for?"  
"This trip? The zoo ticket? Everything?" Nick chuckled. "I mean I read about it in the paper, but I'd never have thought to come here."  
"Why not?"  
"Dunno. No time, too far?"  
"That's what weekends are for, love," Grissom said calmly.  
Nick leaned toward him and caught his lips. Grissom didn't hesitate to answer the tender meeting of mouths.  
"Love you," Nick whispered when they separated.  
Grissom knew he was wearing that silly smile again, something that surfaced now and then when he was feeling particularly mushy. Like right now. Public place be damned, he leaned in for another kiss.  
Thunder clashed and rattled the window panes, and the wind howled more as their lips met.  
Nick chuckled. "You're a force of nature," he whispered mischievously, brown eyes dancing.  
Gil laughed, hugging his partner close. "I was thinking the same about you. And not just today."  
"Oh?"  
"For me, you are a true force of nature, Nick Stokes. You stormed into my life and swept everything away until there was only us."  
Nick met the warm blue eyes with an expression of wonder and amazement.  
"You showed me what I'd been missing," Grissom confessed, voice soft. "It's what I have to thank you for. It's why I love you so much."  
"Gil…"  
Grissom smiled at the younger man he had so obviously caught with a broadside with his words.  
The arrival of a young family, all thoroughly drenched, interrupted them, and they smiled at each other as both wordlessly decided they needed to leave now.  
Even with the rainy weather, Grissom knew Nick had had a great day and he swore to himself to arrange such things more often. Nick liked to be active, to go out, to do things, while Grissom himself preferred to spend his off time reading or watching TV. So it had come as a surprise to Nick when Grissom had presented him with the plane tickets and hotel reservation for a weekend. He had been speechless when the special exhibit tickets had come on top of that.  
Their first day here had been sunny, too. They had walked along the beach, enjoying the fresh, salty breeze, and Grissom still remembered the smell of his partner's sunwarmed skin, the salty flavor as he had kissed him, the warmth of their embrace. Sitting together, watching the sun bathe the ocean in ever-changing colors as it sank, the air cooling off a little, and them snuggling together in the privacy of their little beach hide-out. Dinner had been a simple affair, as they had found a small but nicely furnished restaurant, which served fantastic food.

 

The ride home coincided with a sunny spell, but the moment they were at the hotel, more rain came down. Nick laughed as he raced across the open parking lot to the entrance, his shirt and hair wet. Grissom didn't fare much better.  
"What a day," Nick chuckled as they finally entered their room.  
Grissom smiled as he looked over his lover, noticing the way the red shirt clung to his muscular chest, the way the wet, black pants did the same to the butt he knew so well. Without thinking, he just reacted. He closed the distance between them and pulled Nick into a searing kiss.  
Nick answered the hunger with a need of his own, groaning into the hot mouth ravaging his.  
Somehow they lost their clothes.  
Landed on the bed.  
Hands roaming over his body; teasing; caressing; petting; making him writhe underneath his lover.  
"Gil," he moaned pleadingly.  
Grissom smiled down onto the flushed face, looking into the near-black eyes, taking in the parted lips, the panting breaths.  
"Love you," he murmured throatily.  
Nick wrapped his arms around Grissom's neck, pulling him down. His legs hooked around his lover's hips, and Grissom took the blatant hint.  
He swallowed the groan of his entry in a kiss, then plunged both of them into a haze of sexual pleasure.

 

Someone was using him as a pillow and Gil opened his eyes to the sensation of Nick wrapped around him. His younger lover was dozing as the gentle caress now and then across his side showed. He smiled and carded his fingers through Nick's short hair.  
After a while, Nick raised himself to look down on Grissom, a faint smile on his features as he studied the other's face. He traced a line down the boyish features, the smile widening at the question in Grissom's eyes.  
"You're the most wonderful man I know, Gil," he whispered.  
Grissom's eyes widened and Nick grinned.  
"You're warm, you're sharp, you're witty, you're… beautiful. And you're mine."  
Gil just looked into the chocolate brown depth, then reached up to pull Nick into a little kiss.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," he replied softly. "Happy Anniversary."  
Nick laughed warmly. "You really remembered?"  
"Not all my relationship skills are abysmal. Rumor has it I can be taught."  
A grin answered that statement. "Thank you, Gil." Nick stroked the familiar face again, cupping one cheek. "Dinner's on me."  
Grissom waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Nick snickered.  
"You wish!"  
"Well, there's my birthday coming up…"  
"You hate birthday parties. You discourage presents," Nick teased.  
"Not from the person that means the most to me."  
The expression on Nick's face was one of love mixed with amusement. "What happened to 'don't play with your food'?'"  
"I like to play with you."  
Never had a relationship been so easy, so familiar. Grissom had had bed partners, but with his job, encounters had dwindled in numbers until, after he had more or less inherited Brass's job, he had stopped looking. Dating was one thing, but it had never grown into more. Terri had been his first, last and most serious venture into those areas. After that… desert. A long stretch of it, and he had never truly missed anything.  
Nick had changed that.  
His lover sat up and Grissom mourned the warm weight against him. "You sure do," he teased and patted one naked thigh. "Get dressed, Gil. Your lover needs some dinner after all the food talk."  
Grissom stayed where he was, watching the lithe figure walk off to the bathroom. Part of his anatomy stirred at the sight of the tight butt and the muscular legs and back, and he found himself up and moving before his brain had a say in it.  
Dinner could wait.  
Playtime was now.


End file.
